1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly to a device that is to be kicked or punched as a form of exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: D""Alto, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,590 An improved exercise bag that freely allows a person to throw all variations of punches and kicks in combination. The flexibility is made possible by the internal structure of the bag and allows for a reaction of the directed punch or kick. Therefore, the bag has the ability to provide a person with a follow through, if so desired. Furthermore, the bag""s design allows for the placement of a variation of punches and kicks. Uniquely, the bag incorporates multiple uses of equipment into one bag. The bag is free standing, enabling a person to exercise 360 degrees around the bag. Furthermore, the bag may also be made adjustable in height.
Hestilow, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,358 A training bag apparatus includes a fluid-fillable stand having a pedestal and column supporting a striking pad assembly. The column has a fill opening for filling and emptying the stand. A cap provided to seal the fill opening includes a needle valve for pressurizing the stand. The column of the stand has a pair of channels and lock slots for setting the striking pad assembly to various heights. The striking pad assembly includes a sleeve, a pad disposed around the sleeve and a cover surrounding the exterior of the sleeve and pad. A pair of buttons protrude from the inside wall of the sleeve at locations corresponding to the position of the channels of the column. The sleeve buttons, channels and lock slots cooperate to secure the striking pad assembly at the desired height setting on the column.
Liao, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,966 A device for batting and striking practice having a base assembly to provide a firm support. The base assembly has a threaded hole for receiving a lower tube. A sleeve encompasses a set of packing rings, and an intermediate tube constitutes a height adjusting mechanism. The intermediate tube engages with a spring and a protective housing, which in turn engages with an upper tube. A variety of batting or striking bodies may be mounted on and engage with the spring.
Kuo, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,403 A punching device includes an inflatable cylinder-shaped bag which serves as a punching bag when inflated, and a hollow casing which is filled with sand or water and which supports the cylinder-shaped bag resiliently and vertically thereon.
D""Alto, et. al. U.S. Pat. No 5,941,801 An improved exercise bag that freely allows a person to throw all variations of punches and kicks in combination. The flexibility is made possible by the internal structure of the bag, and allows for a reaction of the directed punch or kick. Therefore, the bag has the ability to provide a person with a follow through, if so desired. Furthermore, the bag""s design allows for the placement of a variation of punches and kicks. Uniquely, the bag incorporates multiple uses. The bag is free standing, enabling a person to exercise 360 degrees around the bag. Furthermore, the bag may also be made adjustable in height.
Rubin, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,016 An improved toy punching bag support construction to substantially increase the utility of the toy to the user. Its base support is hollow and can be filled via removable plug with sand or water to significantly increase the weight of the support. The added weight allows the user to punch and circle the bag without having to stand in a stationary position on a support base to secure the bag. A flexible vertical rod has an upper end connected to the bottom end of the bag. The lower end of the rod is adjustably mounted in a pipe. The pipe extends into a sleeve and is fixed relative to the sleeve by a threaded nut at the bottom and a welded stop at the top. The sleeve extends vertically through the base support and has upper and lower shoulders spaced inwardly from the top and bottom walls of the base support.
Kuo, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. D409,670. The ornamental design for a punching bag, showing a rounded base and a cushion on top of a vertical member.
The prior art teaches various punching and kicking bags, some having hollow bases, as does the present invention, that can accept a ballast. However, none of the prior art references teach a punching and kicking apparatus with a hollow base that can accept a ballast, where the base and punching bag are connected in a rigid manner so that they both move in response to a punch or kick, and including a restrainer portion within which the base can rotate when the apparatus is punched or kicked. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention is an apparatus to be used as a punching or kicking bag or for kick boxing training. The apparatus includes a base that can accept sand or another ballast to further weight the base. The apparatus also includes an upright tube that can be attached and disattached from the base and a cushion positioned upright for being kicked or punched. The cushion can be attached and disattached from the upright tube. The base includes a circular base plate for resting the apparatus on a surface such as a gym floor, and a circular sidewall. The sidewall is joined to the base plate at an outside peripheral edge. When the user hits or kicks the cushion, the entire apparatus rotates, or tilts up so that only a portion of the outside peripheral edge is touching the floor surface. The shape and weight of the base and the outside peripheral edge cause the apparatus to right itself after a blow has been received.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an apparatus capable of remaining rigid so that when a user kicks or punches the bag, the resistance he or she feels is from the weight of the entire bag, including the filling material inside of a container base.
A further objective is to provide such an apparatus capable of remaining rigid so that no flexible points exist between the base and cushion portions that can break, leak, or otherwise deteriorate.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.